


Towergirls Oneshot: Impish

by Shockcakes



Category: Towergirls, Towergirls (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, I don't even know what to tag this, Maybe a little bit of shipping too if you squint, Nothing angsty, this was gonna be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "Why did you even need all those potions anyway?""I'll tell you when my pelvis puts itself back together."





	Towergirls Oneshot: Impish

At her core, Imp Princess believed she was meant to be a troublemaker.

 

Imps naturally are meant to be mischievous. They _are_ devils first and foremost. Pranks, misfortune, and catastrophe followed in their wake. And there was an entire kingdom housing these goblins? Surely, their princess was a paragon of disaster. Tragedy must have followed in her shadow.

 

“I’m gonna take this box…and place it here!”

 

That wasn’t the case.

 

The Imp Princess fluttered her devilish wings out of sight. She flew to a corner where her entourage of fellow imps, Bam and Boozle. They all giggled wickedly in anticipation, much like juveniles defacing property. She watched from afar as her current victim, the traveling Merchant Princess approached the scene of her crime.

 

“So, _that’s_ where my potions were! Couldn’t find these anywhere.” satisfied, Merchant Princess hefted her product and went on her merry way.

 

The princess’s jaw practically hit the floor. “It...it didn’t do anything.”

 

Her imp followers didn’t seem to share her discouraged mood.

 

“Don’t say that princess! In a matter of decades, those magic concoctions will go stale!” Bam chirped.

 

“And when they do, no one will buy them!” Boozle chimed. “She’ll go out of business!”

 

They all continued to stalk the trader from afar out of curiosity. Merchant Princess returned to her stand, patiently waiting for her next customer. “Excuse me, fair Merchant Princess!” a particular knight, clad in white and red, approached her. “I’d like to purchase all of your potions if you’d be so kind!”

 

With a smile and greedy glint in her eye, Merchant Princess handed the knight the contents of her crate. The trio of troublemakers watched in disbelief as she gleefully tallied her profits, waving goodbye at whom she probably determined was her favorite customer.

 

Still, the twin imps were nothing if not optimistic. “He must be venturing into dangerous territory!” Bam deduced.

 

“With so many potions, he’d have too much dead weight!” Boozle concluded.

 

Imp Princess sighed, watching the two engage in what seemed to be a giggle-fest. Her entourage seemed to have a slightly warped perception of what exactly counted as ‘mischievous’. Like her, they wished to embrace the evil traits of their race yet they seem to fail to grasp the concept of what exactly _is_ evil. Then again, she supposed she couldn’t really deny the same about herself. The tiny demon plopped herself on the ground, a solemn look adorning her face.

 

The imp twins finally noticed their monarch’s distraught. “What seems the matter, princess?” Bam inquired.

 

“Yes, please! Tell us what plagues you so, Princess.” Boozle insisted.

 

Their ruler pouted in frustration. “I’m...supposed to be an imp. The _princess_ of all imps! I’m supposed to be a harbinger of bad luck and curse! Yet…” Imp Princess’s gaze fell on the tittering Merchant Princess packaging her haul for this day. “I can’t seem to do anything right…” Her head hung low, her tiny crown slipping off of her emerald green hair, not bothering to reach for it.

 

Bam and Boozle looked at each other gravely. Their princess was falling into this depressive state more and more often. They had hoped to some time ‘doing what Imps do best!’, as the sisters put it, would heal her of this funk. Before the imps could further comfort her, the princess stood up, her devilish tail seizing her crown.

 

“I need some alone time.”

 

\--

 

The forest was serene and quiet.

 

The Imp Princess hated serene and quiet. She thrived on chaos and rackets. But the noise of her kingdom was possibly the last thing she needed to hear right now. It would only give her another reminder of everything she wasn’t.

 

She stared off into the distance, losing herself in a myriad of thoughts, one of which plagued her the most: was she truly one of them? Long has Imp princess felt ostracized from her own kingdom. She was so drastically different from them. It frustrated her to no end. She found some solace in the fact that her Cavalcade was much like her: devils with as much difficulty being evil as she has. The princess wondered how those two came to be that way. Was it due to spending so much time with her? Did her ineptitude rub off on them?

 

Imp Princess grumbled in exasperation. The stress was starting to get to her. Her gaze focused upwards towards the reddening sky. Night was approaching. Surely Bam and Boozle was starting to grow worried. 

 

As she ventured her way out of the forest a familiar blot of white and red caught her eye. “Is that…? No, it couldn’t be…”

 

It most certainly was. Seated at a campsite was the same knight from before, the one who foiled her “evil” plans and bought out Merchant Princess in potions. Imp Princess felt her face heat up in frustration. She’d be satisfied enough to bash that box of potions upside that stupid helmet of his.

 

In fact...an idea sprang to her mind. Imp Princess scanned just overhead, spotting a tree branch that was just above where the knight sat. The branch itself looked old and fragile, in danger of falling with a simple push. The devil grinned mischievously.

 

She snuck, just out of her prey’s sight. Approaching the tree behind him, Imp Princess knocked the tree with a playful bump of her hip. She waited in anticipation, shutting her eyes and expecting the sound of falling lumber and the cry of a knight in distress.

 

... _Clink!_

 

“Ooh! An apple!”

 

Her eyes all but popped out of her skull. “ ** _OH COME ON_ **!!” she cried to the heavens. It wasn't until the knight was staring dead at her eyes did she quickly cover her mouth from her outburst.

 

Minutes of awkward, painful silence breezed by, the princess and knight seemingly engaged in the greatest staring contest of all time. Finally, the princess spoke.

 

Or rather, her stomach did.

 

Seeing as it was his turn to reply, the knight raised his hand containing his newly acquired fruit.

 

“Apple?”

 

\--

 

The campfire was dead quiet.

 

Imp Princess sat directly opposite from ‘Sir Knight’, as he introduced himself as. What kind of name was that anyway?

 

She didn't know why she was indulging the object of her frustrations anyhow. The devil chomped the apple he offered with spite.

 

“I see you are a princess.” he awkwardly commented, pointing at her crown. For a so called ‘knight’ he sure didn't look like one. He was lanky and quite plain-looking. He was about two feet or so taller than her which wasn't saying much as imps were naturally short. The tallest imp reached no more than 4 feet. This knight was nothing special.

 

“What of it?” is what she wanted to say, followed by a few obscenities in her native tongue. Instead, she sighed, biting off what was left of her apple. Imp Princess slumped, resting her head on her palms and watching the campfire burning. Sir Knight noticed her distress but found himself not knowing what to say.

 

“Erm…” he hesitantly tried to make small talk. “What kingdom do you hail from?”

 

“Hearthstone Cavalcade,” she replied tersely. “I’m the _princess_.” she venomously spat out. She certainly didn’t feel like one no matter how she said it.

 

Boldly, Sir Knight sat himself down next to the depressed devil. She didn’t bother to move away from him. “I sense you don’t take joy in that.”

 

“I do!” He flinched as she suddenly sprang up, full of energy. “My kingdom thrives in creating mischief! We love the chaos we create!” The petite ruler paraded about the quirks of her race with pride. Not a single sentence uttered was anything but praise. “We...I…” her worship came to a screeching halt once she reached the source of her grief. “I...I’m not like them.”

 

Sir Knight craned his head in curiosity. “How do you mean?”

 

Imp Princess sighed heavily. “I can’t do what they do! I just keep messing up.”

 

“...Is that why you yelled earlier?”

 

“I was angry you bought a bunch of potions from Merchant Princess. I was _trying_ to prank her but then _you_ came along. I tried to get back at you.” The princess pointed upwards. Just above his head, an old, weathered branch was a mere breeze away from sending him to an early grave. Instinctively, Sir Knight stepped out of the branch’s radius, moving the princess with him should it decide to fall. “But I failed at that too…Maybe I’m not meant to be the princess after all. Maybe I’m not even an imp.”

 

“Why?”

 

Confused, she looked back up at the knight. “Because I’m not evil!”

 

“Who says you have to be?”

 

“Well...I’m an imp aren’t I?” the princess stood up, her short stature putting her only at eye level with Sir Knight, still sitting down. “Imps are supposed to be evil!”

 

Sir Knight’s face was unreadable through his helmet but she could tell he was being inquisitive. “Forgive me for my ignorance of your customs, princess but is it explicitly stated anywhere that imps must be a certain way only? That they can’t choose to be however they like?”

 

Imp Princess hesitated. “I...No?”

 

“Then why must you apply it to yourself?”

 

“Because!...Because I…”

 

Sir Knight lightly patted her shoulder. “Only you can decide the type of pers-er... _imp_ you wish to be.”

 

He had her beat. Speechless even. Why did she stubbornly hold herself up to this standard? All of this left her mind feeling conflicted. “Why...why are you doing this?” she didn’t ask out of frustration or malice - rather curiosity. “Why are you helping me?”

 

She didn't know how but she could tell he was smiling. “I'm a knight. I _choose_ to help others. Especially those in need.”

 

As his words dropped, the Imp Princess lost her bitter disposition. Her thoughts buzzed as she found herself enjoying the company of this ‘Sir Knight’. There was a relaxed silence between the two.

 

“Princess!” a familiar voice echoed through the forest, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Princess, where are you?” another concerned voice hollered.

 

She smiled, happy to hear the calls of her doting entourage. “Bam! Boozle! Over here!”

 

The two devils overjoyed that they found their beloved princess immediately hugged and embraced her. Sir Knight couldn't help but feel heart-warmed from the display. The two imps bombarded her with questions - where did she go? Was she alright? Who was this knight and why is he here? 

 

Imp Princess shushed them, instead detailing her new plan for their future. Bam and Boozle seemed unsure.

 

“A-are you quite certain of this, princess?” Bam asked.

 

“We will follow you no matter which path you choose, but only if _you_ are comfortable,” Boozle replied.

 

Their princess nodded, a confident grin on her face. She turned to Sir Knight who watched the trio inquisitively.

 

“Sir Knight!” Imp Princess addressed him haughtily with the disposition of a monarch. “We would like to accompany you on your adventures!”

 

The knight chuckled to himself. “I'd be honored to have you, princess. Might I ask why?”

 

Imp Princess grinned widely. “It's mere choice. Nothing more, nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write smut but then it ended up being educational


End file.
